


Set I

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick (more-or-less) background study of some of the major players in <i>Chess</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set I

_January 1957_  
Florence Vassy is a stranger in a strange land at only five years old, the only thing between her and what’s left of the streets of Budapest is a widowed aunt, the never-spoken-of sister of Florence’s mother who married an English journalist in secret and left all that she knew behind her; “I’m a survivor,” she had whispered to Florence at the airport, “just like you’ll learn to be.”

_March 1979_  
Frederick Trumper can hardly remember his real surname anymore – he changed it under the table years ago, and no one can be bothered to search out the paperwork that would call his bluff; but then again, America loves a rags to riches story and what’s more that than a wayward immigrants’ son who grew up as much on the street as anywhere else only to claw his way to the top by his wits and the skin of his teeth?

_November 1960_  
Anatoly Sergievsky has, at the very least, dim memories of a mother: the gentle daughter of a retired chess master who had learned from her father, and who, in turn, had taught the game to her own son in the hopes that it might give him something to believe in – some certainty in an increasingly uncertain world, only to have him snatched away as soon as his talents became apparent on a larger scale.

_June 1973_  
Svetlana Sergievskaya (née Mironova) threw her own family away for a troubled chess player – a rising star on the international field – for whom she thought that she could be something like a family (and perhaps – for a time at least – she was, but there was always the damned game, wasn’t there?), and became an unwilling pawn in a game she wanted no part of from the day she took his name.


End file.
